Internat mit Akatsuki
by Deidana
Summary: Es handelt um ein Mädchen das neu in einem Internat kommt. Sie ist mit einem Mädchen, was oft von den Schülern geärgert wird, in einem Zimmer. Die beiden helfen sich gegenseitig den Alltag zu überwältigen. Das klappt meistens, bis zu dem Tag wo sie Akatsuki begegnen.Es gibt ein Pairing..welches..verrate ich nicht..:D schaut selbst rein :P


**Der erste Tag**

„Marina. Steh endlich auf. Du kommst noch zu spät!", meinte meine Mutter. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten stand ich endlich auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich stellte den Wasserhahn an und ließ warmes Wasser in die Wanne rein. Meine Schlafsachen zog ich aus und legte sie bei Seite. Ich stieg in die Wanne und entspannte mich. Da ich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, wusch ich mich und stieg dann wieder raus, trocknete mich ab und ging zum Spiegel. Meine Haare hingen mir glatt bis zu den Rippen und meine blauen Augen sahen sehr verträumt aus. Ich föhnte meine Haare und rannte dann die Treppen runter zur Küche. „Du musst dich beeilen. Iss schnell noch was und dann auf zum Zug. Du musst heute pünktlich bei deinem neuen Internat ankommen.", meinte meine Mutter. „Nun hetzt sie doch nicht so. Ich bring sie gleich zum Zug.", meinte mein Vater. Ich aß schnell ein Brötchen und räumte dann meine Taschen in den Kofferraum. „Steig schon mal ein. Muss noch was holen.", meinte mein Vater. Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Mutter und stieg in das Auto. Nach ein paar Minuten kam mein Vater endlich, stieg ein und wir fuhren los. Ich winkte meiner Mutter noch zu, bis ich sie nicht mehr sah. Wir kamen nach 15 Minuten an und ich stieg aus. Mein Vater half mir noch bei den Koffern, danach verabschiedeten wir uns und er fuhr wieder weg. Jetzt war ich alleine. Es war kalt und ich setzte mich auf meinen Koffer und wartete auf den Zug. Er hatte zwar Verspätung, aber das war mir egal. Ich zog meinen Koffer hinter mir her und stieg ein. Im Zug war es sehr voll also musste ich stehen. Weil ich aber keine Lust hatte, setzte ich mich wieder auf meinen Koffer. Nach einer Stunde kam ich endlich an und stieg aus dem Zug und schlenderte zu dem Internat. Vor dem Tor blieb ich stehen. Es war ganz schön groß. Ich suchte nach dem Eingang. Als ich ihn endlich fand, ging ich zu ihm und machte die Tür auf. Es war fast leer. Nur ein paar Schüler liefen hier rum. Einer rempelte mich an. Nach langem Suchen fand ich endlich das Sekretariat und klopfte an. „Herein." Ich machte die Tür auf und ging hinein. „Hallo. Ich bin Marina Mitzuki und bin neu.", sagte ich zu der Frau die vor mir an ihrem Computer saß. „Aha. Deine Zimmernummer ist 243. Du kannst aber erstmal in den Essenssaal. Den findest du leicht.", meinte sie und schrieb weiter. Das war ja mal sehr nett, dachte ich mir und machte die Tür auf. Als ich endlich den Essenssaal fand, ging ich auch sofort rein. Es war sehr voll und laut. Alle Tische waren besetzt. Außer einer. Dort saß ein Mädchen in meinem alter dran. Sie trug ne Brille und manche bewarfen sie mit Essen. Ich schlenderte zu ihr. „Hallo. Ich bin neu. Darf ich mich hier hinsetzen?", fragte ich sie. „Hallo. Ja klar.", sagte sie überrascht. Ich setzte mich hin und fing an mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „Ich bin Marina und du?", fragte ich sie. „Ich bin Konan. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie und grinste. „Weißt du schon in welchem Zimmer du kommst?" „Öhm ja in Zimmer 243.", sagte ich. „Cool. Dann sind wir ja in einem Zimmer." „Ja? Geil. Wer ist denn da noch? Oder sind wir alleine?", fragte ich. „Ne. Wir sind alleine. Es wollte nie jemand bei mir im Zimmer schlafen und Freunde hab ich hier auch nicht.", meinte sie und guckte traurig auf den Tisch. In dem Moment flog ein Pfannekuchen genau auf ihren Kopf. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Sie stand auf und rannte weg. Ich stand auf und rannte ihr hinter her. Dummerweise hab ich sie verloren und wusste nicht wo ich lang musste.

**Ist das normal?**

Ich sah ein Mädchen mit kurzen rosa Haaren, also lief ich zu ihr um nach den Weg zu fragen. „Hallo. Ich bin Marina und neu hier. Kannst du mir sagen wo Zimmer 243 ist?", fragte ich sie freundlich. „Die Treppe hoch, dann rechts und irgendwann kommt es.", sagte sie und verschwand. Die sind hier ja alle so unfreundlich, dachte ich und ging die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen guckte ich mich um. Vor mir war das Zimmer 150. Links und rechts war ein langer Flur. Ich ging nach rechts, so wie das Pinke Kaugummi mir es gesagt hat. Als ich endlich bei meinem Zimmer ankam, bemerkte ich, dass ich gar keinen Schlüssel bekommen hatte. Meine Koffer sollte ich in dem Sekretariat lassen, damit es in mein Zimmer gebracht werden konnte. Ob es wohl schon da ist? Wie komm ich da denn jetzt rein? Soll ich anklopfen? Nach langem überlegen klopfte ich einfach, doch niemand machte auf. Ja toll. Ich drückte die Türklinke runter und die Tür öffnete sich. „Oh.", sagte ich leise. Ich schritt hinein und sah sofort meine Koffer, die auf einem Bett lagen. Das ist dann wohl meins, dachte ich. ich schaute mich in dem immer um. Es war zwar nicht groß sah aber sehr gemütlich aus. Es waren 2 Betten, 2 Schränke und 2 Schreibtische in dem Raum. Ich schlenderte zu meinem neuen Bett, nahm die Koffer runter und packte meine Klamotten in den Schrank, der neben dem Bett stand. Als ich damit fertig war, legte ich mich in das Bett und schloss die Augen. Die Tür ging auf und Konan kam aus dem, so wie es aussah, Badezimmer. „Oh Hay. Hab dich gar nicht gehört." „Ja bin auch erst seit paar Minuten hier.", sagte ich. „Achso." „Hier sind ja mal voll die netten Menschen.", meinte ich sarkastisch. Konan fing an zu lachen: „Ja, da hast du recht." „Was hatten die eigentlich vorhin im Essenssaal?", fragte ich sie nun neugierig. „Ach kein Ahnung. Das machen die eigentlich täglich. Die mögen mich nicht und halten mich für ne Streberin und so." „Was für Idioten.", meinte ich.

„Wann fängt eigentlich der Unterricht an? Es ist ja schon halb neun." „Der fängt immer um 9 Uhr an. Also von 8-9 Uhr gibt es Frühstück. Danach ist Unterricht. Um 13:15 ist Schulschluss. Und um halb gibt es dann Mittagessen. Danach dürfen wir bis 6 Uhr raus. Am

Wochenende bis 8 Uhr. Und dann gibt es Abendessen.", erzählte sie mir. „Achso okay. Mir ist mal aufgefallen, dass ich einfach so reingehen konnte. Ist das normal?", fragte ich sie verwirrt. „Ja. Die Türen schließen sich von alleine, also um 10 Uhr, damit niemand mehr auf den Fluren rum läuft und in der Schulzeit." „Öhm okay? Schon komisch. Naja ich mach mich dann mal fertig.", meinte ich und kramte in meinem Schrank rum, holte mir ein schwarzes Top und eine grüne Hotpants. Ich machte mir zwei Zöpfe, die mir rechts und links runter hingen. „Bist du fertig?", fragte sie mich. „Ja und du?" „Ja ich auch. Gut dann komm." Wir gingen aus dem Zimmer. „Hast du deine Haare eigentlich blau gefärbt oder getönt?", fragte ich sie. „Gefärbt.", antwortete sie. „Achso. Ich wollte meine mal grün färben, doch ich liebe mein blond, also hab ich es doch nicht gemacht."

Wir liefen die Treppe runter, dann links, rechts, rechts und zum Schluss einfach gerade aus, bis wir vor einer Tür standen. „So, dass ist unser Klassenraum. Wir sind dummerweise zu spät, aber zum Glück haben wir jetzt Herr Hatake. Er ist der coolste Lehrer auf der Schule.", sagte sie und klopfte an die Tür. Ich nickte nur. Von drinnen war ein „Herein", zu hören. Konan machte die Tür auf und wir schritten hinein. „Oh. Wir haben eine neue Schülerin. Stellst du dich bitte eben vor?", sagte der Lehrer. In der zwischen Zeit ging Konan zu ihrem Platz. „Öhm. Also ich bin Marina Mitzuki und bin 16 Jahre alt.", sagte ich. Ich wusste nicht was ich noch sagen sollte, deswegen hoffte ich das der Lehrer keine fragen mehr hatte. „Okay gut Marina. Dann setzt dich doch neben Konan, da ist noch Platz." Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich hin. „Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte ich sie. „Deutsch." „Achso.", meinte ich und kramte meine Sachen aus meiner Schultasche.

Der erste Schultag war zu ende und wir gingen wieder in unser Zimmer. Konan hatte mir von allen den Namen gesagt, aber die meisten hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. „Kannst du mir irgendwas von den anderen Erzählen?", fragte ich sie. „Öhm ja! Wenn du willst. Also Sakura, die Rosahaarige und Ino, die Blonde mit dem Zopf, sind ganz in Ordnung, nur du darfst Sasuke nicht zu nahe kommen, geschweige denn mit ihm reden." „Wieso?", fragte ich neugierig. „Sie wollen was von ihm, genau so wie Temari, die andere Blonde. Ja okay ich muss zu geben er ist nicht hässlich, aber die 3 übertreiben." „Kiba, der Typ mit den Hunde ähnlichen Augen und Choji, der dicke sind ganz in Ordnung. Shikamaru, Shino und Gaara sind sehr ruhig. Naruto stört oft. Hinata ist sehr schüchtern, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder Neji, der ist nämlich mega eingebildet. Öhm wen gibt es noch? Ach ja Tenten, Kankuro und der Rest ist eigentlich auch noch ganz in Ordnung.

Aber bei den Jungs von Akatsuki musst du einen Bogen machen. Sie sind aggressiv und kriminell. Guck sie nicht an und Rede bloß nicht mit ihnen. Sie haben mal einen zusammen geschlagen, weil er sie angeguckt hat und die 3 Weiber bei denen sind auch schlimm. Die machen mich immer fertig. Am besten beachtet man sie erst gar nicht. So das war eigentlich das wichtigste was du von allen wisse solltest.", meinte sie. „Oha okay. Danke. Was machen wir jetzt? Dürft ihr eigentlich auch in die Stadt? Also wenn es hier überhaupt eine ist.", fragte ich sie. „Ja klar. Wir dürfen von 3-6 Uhr raus." „Wow. Wie lange.", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Okay. Dann mach dich fertig. Wir gehen jetzt Eisessen.", meinte ich zu Konan.

**Eisessen und eine kurze Shoppingtour**

Als wir draußen ankamen, sahen wir wie Akatsuki und die 3 Weiber auf uns zu kamen. „Hey Brillenfresse. Hast du auch mal ne Freundin?", sagte ein blondes Mädchen und die anderen fingen an zu lachen. „Habt ihr keine Hobby` s.", fragte ich sie und musste deswegen böse Blicke kassieren. „Fühlst du dich jetzt cool oder was? Soll ich dir eins aufs Maul hauen?", meinte eine Schwarzhaarige wütend. „Denkst du ich hätte Angst vor euch.", fragte ich sie. „Du hast Mut. Das gefällt mir, aber pass auf, beim nächsten Mal werden wir dich nicht verschonen.", meinte eine andere mit braunen Haaren und gingen an uns vorbei. Die Jungs guckten noch neugierig, verschwanden dann aber auch.

„Oh mein Gott, war das knapp.", meinte Konan. „Naja egal, lass uns weiter gehen.", meinte ich und wir gingen los.

Auf dem Weg zur Stadt ist zum Glück nichts mehr Schlimmes passiert. Wir setzten uns bei der Eisdiele nach draußen und warteten auf die Kellnerin. „Warum haben sie eigentlich nichts gemacht?", fragte ich nun Konan. „Wahrscheinlich weil du neu bist, aber beim nächsten Mal ignorier sie einfach.", meinte Konan. Die Kellnerin kam endlich und wir bestellten etwas. „Okay. Ich bringe es ihnen gleich.", meinte diese und verschwand.

„Gehen wir gleich noch ein bisschen Shoppen?", fragte ich Konan. „Ja können wir.", meinte diese nur. „Warum bist du eigentlich in diesem Internat gekommen?", fragte sie mich. „Meine Eltern sind kurz davor sich zu trennen wegen mir und weil ich sie nerve, musste ich hier hin." Die Kellnerin kam wieder und brachte uns unser Eis und verschwand wieder. Wir redeten über Gott und die Welt und als wir fertig mit essen waren, bezahlten wir und gingen dann weiter. Im ersten Geschäft fanden wir beide nichts. Beim nächsten kauften wir viel ein und gingen danach wieder zurück zum Internat, da es schon ziemlich spät war.

Dort angekommen rannten wir zum Essenssaal, weil wir noch etwas zu essen bekommen wollten. Wir nahmen uns beide etwas und setzten uns dann zu unserem Lieblings platz. „Was machen wir gleich noch?", fragte ich Konan, nachdem wir aufgegessen hatten. „Keine Ahnung. Können ja Bücher lesen.", meinte sie und ich fing an zu lachen. Da mich alle dumm anguckten, hörte ich sofort wieder auf. „Das war ein Witz. Oder?", fragte ich sie nun leicht geschockt. „Öhm nein. Wir können nichts anderes machen." „Ist das dein ernst? Nicht Fernsehen oder am Laptop sitzen? Oder ähnliches?", fragte ich sie noch geschockter. „Wenn du dir einen besorgst, dann hast du einen.", meinte sie. „Wah?", fragte ich sie verwirrt. „Wenn du die einen selber kaufst, dann hast du auch einen in deinem Zimmer.", meinte sie und seufzte. Ich überlegte kurz nach, stand dann auf und ging in unser Zimmer. Dort holte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief meinen Vater an. „Hey Papa. Kannst du mir morgen meinen Laptop und meinen Fernseher vorbei bringen?", fragte ich ihn." „Was. Wieso das denn?", fragte er mich verwirrt. „Weil es hier keine gibt und ich sonst lesen muss. Und außerdem bin ich nur wegen euch hier drin, also kannst du das wenigstens mal machen und es sind ja auch nur 3 Stunden Autofahrt.", meinte ich nun etwas sauer. Nach langem Diskutieren hat er endlich zugestimmt und ich legte glücklich auf. In dem Moment kam Konan rein. „Warum warst du auf einmal weg?", fragte Konan mich. „Ich musste etwas klären, aber wir haben morgen endlich nen Fernseher.", meinte ich und legte mich ins Bett. „Hä. Wieso?" „Mein Vater bringt morgen einen vorbei. Es ist ja erst 8 Uhr. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich sie. „Keine Ahnung.", meinte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Lass mal bei den 3 Weibern von vorhin klopfen.", meinte ich lachend. „Sind wir Kleinkinder?", fragte sie mich. „Ja ich schon. Ne. Aber ich hab Langeweile. Also komm.", meinte ich und zog sie hinter mir her.

**Einladung**

Wir gingen aus dem Zimmer, den Flur gerade aus weiter und standen nach kurzer Zeit vor der Tür der drei Weiber. „Lass uns weg gehen. Das ist voll kindisch.", meinte Konan leicht genervt. „Ach laber nicht. Ist doch nur ein bisschen Spaß und..-„, sagte ich und wurde von einer Stimme hinter uns unterbrochen. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?", fragte mich jemand mit orangefarbigen Haaren und vielen Piercings im Gesicht. Ich erinnerte mich an seinen Namen. Er hieß Pain. Hinter ihm stand ganz Akatsuki. Einer mit blauen Haaren und vielen Muskeln, hieß Kisame. Der daneben hatte silberne haare, gut gebauten Körper und einem lüsternen Blick, war Hidan. Mit blonden langen Haaren, sehr Mädchen haft, war Deidara. Sasori war der mit den roten Haaren und er war sehr klein. Daneben stand Kakuzu. Er hat einen sehr gut gebauten Körper. Überall hatte er Naben (Naja.. ob überall…? :D) und kurze, schwarze Haare. Itachi, der weiter hinten stand, hatte lange, schwarze Haare und pechschwarze Augen. Sein Cousin Madara sah ihm ähnlich, nur das er größer und mehr Muskeln hatte. Zetsu, der weiter weg stand, hatte grüne Haare. Allgemein machte er mir Angst, da er komisch aussah. Und zum guter letzt stand dort Tobi. Er passt so gar nicht in Akatsuki, denn er ist immer nett und aufgedreht. Eine komische Bande, dachte ich.

„Öhm.. also wir..", stammelte Konan. „Wir haben uns wahrscheinlich im Zimmer geirrt.", meinte ich und zog Konan hinter mir her. Die Jungs guckten noch leicht verdattert, gingen dann aber auch weiter. „Oh mein Gott. War das Peinlich." „Bist du verrückt? Peinlich? Das war wohl eher knapp.", meinte Konan geschockt. „Und wenn. Wir haben ja nichts geklaut. Leider. Die Weiber sind eh nicht in ihrem Zimmer." „Was heißt hier klauen? Und warum wolltest du dann klopfen, wenn du doch weißt das sie nicht da sind?", fragte Konan verwirrt. „Um sicher zu gehen das sie wirklich nicht da sind.", sagte ich grinsend. „Denn es wäre ja dumm wenn wir ihnen etwas klauen und sie sind da oder nicht?", fuhr ich fort. „D..u..du.. wolltest ihnen etwas klauen?", fragte mich Konan mich geschockt. „Ja. Warum nicht? Dass würde ihnen recht geschehen." Konan schüttelte nur den Kopf und wir gingen wieder zurück in unser Zimmer. Da es schon spät war, machten wir uns fertig und gingen ins Bett.

Zum Glück war heute ein Feiertag und ich konnte länger schlafen. Falsch gedacht. Konan machte die Rollladen hoch und rief: „Aufstehen. Es ist schon 8 Uhr." „SCHON?", schrie ich. „Normalerweise schlafe ich bis halb 1, also lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde.", meinte ich, drehte mich um und zog mir die Decke übern Kopf. „Wenn du meinst. Naja, ich bin draußen falls du mich suchst.", sagte sie und ging raus. Na endlich. Kann ich endlich weiter schlafen, dachte ich. da es sehr hell war konnte ich nicht weiter schlafen und stand nach einer weiteren Stunde auf. Ich zog mich an und schlenderte verschlafen nach draußen. Auf dem Flur angekommen hörte ich jemand hinter mir. „Hey blondie.", rief jemand. Ich blickte um mich. Da niemand anderes dort war, drehte ich mich um, da der jenige wohl mich meinte. Vor mir stand nun Hidan und hinter ihm die anderen Jungs. „Na schlampe. Siehst ja ganzschön fertig aus." „Nenn mich nicht Schlampe.", keifte ich ihn an. „Ja ja schon gut. Wie heißte noch mal?", fragte er mich. „Marina. Wieso?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Nur so süße. Wir gehen nachher, mit paar anderen aus der Klasse inne Disco. Kommste mit?", fragte er mich nun grinsend. „Öh.. naja.. also.", stotterte ich rum. „Oder hat unser blondie Angst?", meinte er jetzt. „Ha ha.", sagte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich bin erst 16 und ihr schon 18. ich würde da eh nicht reinkommen.", versuchte ich mich rauszureden. „Ach laber nicht Bitch. Wir kriegen dich da schon rein. Keine Sorge." , sagte er grinsend. „1. Hör auf mich die ganze Zeit Schlampe zu nennen. Und 2. Nur wenn Konan mit kann.", meinte ich nun. Er drehte sich zu den andern und sie beraten sich. (*hust*) Als sie fertig waren drehte er sich wieder um. „Okay. Wenn es sein muss." „Jupp. Es muss sein.", sagte ich nun grinsend. „Wo und wann?" „Wir holen euch um 8 Uhr ab." „Gut.", meinte ich und verschwand. Das wird Konan gar nicht gefallen, dachte ich.

**Auf geht's!**

Nach dem Akatsuki uns, oder eher gesagt mich eingeladen hatten, rannte ich durch sämtlich Flure, durch den Essenssaal und auf den Pausenhof, doch keine Spur von Konan. Da ich schon draußen war, setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und dachte darüber nach, was Konan wohl denken wird, wenn ich ihr sagen werde, dass wir mit den Jungs in die Disco gehen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Die Jungs standen weiter entfernt von mir unter einem Baum und rauchten. Jetzt hatte ich auch das Verlangen eine zu nehmen und dran zu ziehen, aber ich habe vor 3 Monaten keine mehr in die Hand genommen und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich die Jungs die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Da mich die meisten von ihnen dreckig angrinsten, schaute ich schnell zur Seite, weil es mir sehr peinlich war. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde mit langweilig, deshalb nahm ich mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und ging in Facebook. Ich war, seit ich hier bin, nicht mehr drin, deswegen hatte ich auch sehr viele Nachrichten. Naja, die meisten waren behinderte Anfragen von Spielen, aber auch welche von Freundinnen, wo drin stand, dass sie mich vermissten. Ich hatte eh nichts anderes zu tun, also schrieb ich allen zurück.

Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht. Ich saß nun schon über einer Stunde hier. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, holte ich meine Kopfhörer raus und stöpselte sie mir ins Ohr. Nun dröhnte mir das Lied `hol doch die Polizei´ von Sido in den Ohren. Die meisten Schüler waren draußen, deswegen war es sehr voll. Plötzlich setzte sich irgend so ein Nerd neben mich. Da ich jetzt keine ruhe mehr hatte, stand ich auf und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich machte die Tür auf und sah, dass Konan in ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Stinksauer schritt ich zu ihr, riss ihr die Decke weg und brüllte sie an: „Willst du mich verarschen? Du lagst die ganze Zeit hier? Und ich such dich wie ne bekiffte?" „Warum hast du mich denn gesucht?", fragte sie mich verschlafen. „Weil~ wir morgen mit den Jungs von Akatsuki in die Disco gehen.", sagte ich nun ruhig und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich war gespannt darauf, was sie wohl sagen wird. „Was? Wieso? Nein!", sagte sie geschockt. „Na ja, also, sie haben mich gefragt ob ich mit ihnen inne Disco will, dann hab ich gesagt, nur wenn du mit kannst und dann haben die zugestimmt. Jetzt holen sie uns morgen um 8 Uhr ab." „Spinnst du? Ich komm nicht mit. Außerdem sind wir viel zu jung und da laufen nur besoffene Kerle rum, die irgendeine Schlampe abschleppen wollen. Ich wette mit dir, dass einer von den Jungs dich ins Bett kriegen will. Und ich trinke sowie so kein Alkohol. Laute Musik mag ich auch nicht. Und eigentlich wollte ich morgen einen ruhigen Tag haben und lesen. Außerdem dürfen wir nur bis 10 Uhr raus. Hast du das schon wieder vergessen?", meinte sie. Bei der hälfte hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr zu. „Ach komm. Stell dich nicht stell dich nicht so an. Denn so~ schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Man, wir bleiben die ganze Zeit zusammen. Dann tanzen wir ein bisschen und haben spaß. Außerdem, dass würde dir auch mal gut tun oder bist du so~ einer Streberin? Ne, also kommst du morgen mit. Basta!" „Aber.. Okay. Ich überlege es mir, aber freu dich nicht zu früh.", meinte sie noch genervt. Damit war das Gespräch zu ende. „Ach ja übrigens. Dein Vater war vorhin hier. Du hast ihn leider verpasst, denn er ist wieder weg gefahren. Er hat deinen Fernseher und deinen Laptop vorbeigebracht. Ich sollte dich noch grüßen." Ich drehte mich um und entdeckte erst jetzt, dass dort mein geliebter Fernseher stand. „Achso cool.", sagte ich, ging zu ihm und schaltete ihn an.

„Hey. Steh endlich auf. Es ist schon 1 Uhr.", hörte ich jemanden neben mir sagen. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich Konan neben meinem Bett stehe. Murrend stand ich auf, schlenderte ins Badezimmer und wusch mir mein Gesicht. Als ich hoch Blickte, sah ich Konan im Türrahmen stehen. „Gehen wir gleich shoppen? Wir brauchen ja noch Klamotten für heute Abend oder nicht?", fragte sie mich. Ich sah sie erst verwirrt an, dann musste ich aber grinsen. Also hat sie es sich doch überlegt und will mitkommen. „Klar. Freut mich das du mitkommst. Dachte erst du lässt mich in stich.", sagte ich, stand auf, rannte zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Danke.", flüsterte ich. „Na dann. Los geht's!", sagte ich und zog sie hinter mir her. Wir packten unsere Sachen und das Geld ein und verschwanden aus dem Internat.

„Sieht das gut aus?", fragte ich Konan und hielt ein Kleid hoch. „Öhm. Nein. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Such was andere.", meinte sie. Mmh, ja da hatte sie vielleicht recht, also entschied ich mich für eine enge Jeans und ein grünes T-shirt, welches hinten frei war. Dazu passende schwarze 10 cm Absätze, da ich sehr klein bin, fiel es kaum auf. Konan kaufte sich eine einfache Jeans und ein schwarzes Top. Passend dazu blaue 6 cm Absätze. Als wir fertig mit bezahlen waren, gingen wir auch wieder zurück.

Im Zimmer angekommen, sah ich auf die Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon 6. „Ey. Wir müssen und langsam mal fertig machen.", sagte ich zu Konan und verschwand im Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, packte ich meine ganze Schminke zusammen. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust mich zu schminken, doch ich wollte gut aussehen, also fing ich an. Nach 1 ½ stunden war ich fertig und schlenderte fröhlich zurück. „Willst du dich gar nicht schminken?", fragte ich Konan verwirrt, die auf ihrem Bett lag und Fernsehen guckte. „Nö. Ich schmink mich nicht gerne, also reicht das, was ich drauf habe und angezogen bin ich auch schon.", meinte sie nur und guckte weiter Fernsehen. Mmh, wenn sie meint. Das war mir dann auch egal. Ich ging auf mein Bett zu, wo meine Einkaufstaschen standen und kramte meine neuen Klamotten raus. Gerade wollte ich sie anziehen, doch dann bemerkte ich, dass die Preisschilder noch dran hangen, die ich dann aber sofort abriss. Wäre ja peinlich gewesen, mit Preisschildern in die Disco. Pff. Da ich nur noch 5 Minuten hatte, zog ich mich schnell an und schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Hey. Was soll das denn? Das war gerade so spannend.", meinte Konan wütend. „Pech. Zieh dir deine Schuhe an. Die Jungs kommen gleich.", sagte ich und in dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Konan zog sich ihre Schuhe an und ich machte auf. „Hey kleine. Siehst gut aus.", meinte Deidara und grinste mich frech an. „Und du..", wollte er sagen, doch wurde von Hidan unterbrochen. „Bist so hässlich wie immer.", meinte er und sah Konan an. Ich räusperte mich kurz „Hidan? U siehst genau so schwul aus wie sonst." Ich hörte nur wie Hidan knurrte, doch die anderen fanden es lustig und fingen an zu lachen. „Naja egal. Wir haben nur 2 Autos, also müssen wir uns quetschen. Pain fährt bei mir mit. Du sitzt vorne. Kisame, Kakuzu und Zetsu hinten. Und du Marina, musst dir aussuchen bei wem du auf den Schoss sitzt." Meinte Madara grinsend. Da die anderen 3 mir angst machten, entschied ich mich für Pain. Dieser grinste nur dreckig. „Okay. Dann sitz Itachi vorne und die anderen 4 können sich hinten quetschen.", meinte Sasori kalt. „WAS? Ich soll mit Barbie hinten sitzen?", schrie Hidan entsetzt. „Nenn mich nicht Barbie. Du hirnloser Idiot.", schrie Deidara ihn an. Die beiden stritten sich den ganzen Weg über, bis wir endlich bei den Autos ankamen. „Bis gleich.", sagte ich zu Konan und stieg ein. Es war mir erst peinlich auf Pain zu sitzen, doch dem störte das nicht und packte mir an die Hüfte. Er sieht zwar nicht schlecht aus, doch das ging dann doch ein bisschen zu weit, aber ich sagte nichts.

Als wir endlich ankamen, stieg ich schnell raus und lief zu Konan. Das war das erste und letzte mal, dass ich bei Madara mit im Auto fuhr. Bei dem musste man Angst um sein Leben haben, deswegen habe ich mich öfters an Pain geklammert, doch der grinste mal wieder nur. „Und? Alles okay bei dir?.", fragte ich Konan. „Na ja. Es ist nicht schön mit den Jungs so eng im Auto zu sitzen, aber das schlimmste war, ich saß zwischen Hidan und Deidara. Jetzt habe ich Ohrenschmerzen. Und wie war deine fahrt?" „Also, abgesehen davon, dass ich bei Pain auf den Schoss saß, er mir an dauernd an die Hüfte fasste und Madara wie ein gestörter fährt..Gut.", sagte ich. „Kommt ihr endlich?", fragte Sasori genervt. Wir schlenderten zu ihnen und gingen, nach langem anstehen, in die Disco.

**Party!**

Als wir in der Disco waren, fielen uns natürlich sofort die vielen bunten Lichter auf und die ganzen Leute. Es war sehr voll im Raum. "Na los..", meinte Hidan nur mit einem dreckigen grinsen im Gesicht und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. "Hinterher!", riefen Pain und Sasori synchron. „Mach es euch gemütlich und habt Spaß, wir sehen uns ja sicher auf der Tanzfläche, Mädels!", fuhr Madara fort und folgte Hidan und Sasori auf die Tanzfläche.  
Die drei legten sofort los, als ob sie Tag täglich hier wären. Da sind Konan und Ich noch Anfänger, könnte man so sagen. Verwirrt standen Konan und Ich da und warteten, worauf auch immer. ".. und jetzt?", rief Konan, damit ich sie verstehe, da die Musik recht laut war. „Hmm, lass mal mit aufmischen, zeigen wir den Jungs, wer hier der Boss ist !", rief ich zurück, legte mir ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln auf und stürmte auf die Tanzfläche. „Marina.. warte~", hörte ich noch hinter mir, ging aber nicht drauf ein. Ich dachte mir nur, ich bin eingeladen worden, also muss ich auch was tun und nicht nur dastehen.  
Ich legte auch gleich los mit dem Tanzen. Hinter mir war ein etwas älterer Junge, der nicht grad schlecht aussah. Als ich ein bisschen weiter tanzte, tippte mir jemand an die Schulter, erschrocken dreh ich mich um, es ist der Junge Mann, der hinter mir getanzt hat. „Hallo, Hübsche, Lust mit mir zu tanzen?", fragte er mich und zwinkerte. Zugegeben er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber er kam mir etwas betrunken rüber und auch nicht bei Trost. „Ehm..nein lass mal Stecken", gab ich nur desinteressiert zurück. Ich dreh mich um und tanze einfach weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Wieder tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. „Ich will nicht mit dir tanzen, Mann, versteh es doch !", schrie ich schon beinah. „Oh".."Ach du bist es, tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich bei Konan, als mich umgedreht hab und ihr mitten ins Gesicht sah. „Schon gut.. wo sind die Jungs?", fragte sie mich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.. ", gab ich ehrlich zu und sah mich im Raum um.  
„Hmm.. da,.. da hinten ist Hidan, bei so einer freizügigen Frau", rief ich, damit Konan mich versteht im ganzen Lärm. Sie nickte lediglich, meinte aber dann, dass sie genau Hidan, NICHT gesucht hat.  
„Achso, dann tanz durch die Menschenmenge und such sie, oder besser, mach dich ran und such einen Typen für dich, so eine Gelegenheit bietet dir nicht jeder und das kriegst du auch nicht jeden Tag, also los, leb dein Tag", sagte ich zu ihr. Ich klopfte ihr Kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs, damit sie in die Menschenmenge trottete. „Aber..", gab sie noch von sich. „Nichts aber, wir sehen uns..", war das letzte was ich zu ihr gesagt hab, so ließ ich sie in der Menschenmenge quasi 'untergehen'.  
Als ich sah, dass Konan sich das, was ich ihr gesagt hab zu Herzen genommen hatte und wirklich anfing zu tanzen und mit einem jungen Mann anfing zu quatschen, es sah aber aus, als ob er Konan dauernd am Arsch grapscht, naja, ich lass ihnen einfach mal. Nachdem ich genug gesehen hatte drehte ich mich wieder um und fing an weiter zu tanzen. Nach einer Weile kam Deidara zu mir, ich wunderte mich, wieso er gerade zu mir kam. „Hu? Was suchst du?", fragte ich ihn als ich ihn erblickte. „Dich?", fragte er. „Na da bin ich", antworte ich ihn. Auch er sah nicht gerade nüchtern aus, ich frag mich wo sie sich so besaufen konnten. Ich verdreh die Augen.  
Auf Deidara´ s Gesicht bildete sich ein dreckiges Grinsen. „Hm? Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ich etwas besorgt. „Nichts. Nichts.", meinte er nur. „Na dann", mit diesen Worten fing ich ein weiteres mal an zu tanzen, jedoch hatte sich dieses mal Deidara hinter mich gestellt und tanzte im gleichen Takt mit. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hatte nichts dagegen. Gerade lief ein sehr schnelles Lied, ich mach mein bestes und tanze, wie ich noch nie zuvor getanzt habe, auch Deidara geht ab. Ich muss zugeben er ist sehr gut. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass er sich etwas an mich ran macht, die ganze Zeit sucht er Körperkontakt und hat mich schon aber male an den Hinter gefasst. Ich hätte ihn gern eine geklatscht, aber ich tat es nicht, warum auch immer. Langsam aber sicher gingen wir beide richtig ab und legten nun richtig los.  
Auch sehr viel Körperkontakt war dabei, aber in diesen Augenblick hat es mich nicht gestört, es ist nur ein Tanz, hatte ich immer im Hinterkopf. Anscheinend waren wir die besten hier im Raum, denn langsam bildeten alle ein Riesen Kreis um uns und feuerten uns an. Aber ich achtete nicht auf sie, im Gegenteil, ich genoss es und machte einfach weiter. „Du bist echt gut..", gab ich ehrlich zu. „Dankeschön, Hübsche, du aber auch", er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich musste lächeln, ja er ist nicht gerade nüchtern, aber er ist recht süüß wenn er besoffen oder eher angetrunken ist. Der Song war zu ende und Deidara und ich gingen erschöpft und verschwitzt etwas an die Wand, damit wir uns ausruhen konnten, die anderen klatschten und riefen Beifall.  
Ob es Konan gut geht? Fragte ich mich für einen Augenblick, wurde dann aber wieder aus den Gedanken geholt, als ich bemerkte, dass Deidara mich die ganze Zeit anschaute und dabei lächelte. „Wieso guckst du mich so an?" ;fragte ich ihn verwirrt, noch immer leicht außer Puste. „Du bist echt.. süß", meinte er daraufhin. „Ich.. ehm danke", bedankte ich mich einfach, ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte. „Wollen wir..", fragte er. „Was wollen wir?", fragte ich mal wieder verwirrt. „Etwas trinken gehen.", beantwortet er die Frage. Ich nickte. Wir gehen durch die Menschenmenge, auf der anderen Seite stand ein langes Tisch, oder was auch immer das darstellen sollte, worauf viele Alkoholisierte Getränke standen.  
Ich überlegte erst, soll ich, oder soll ich nicht? Aber ich entschied mich dafür und nahm mir ein Glas Wodka. „Schmeckt gut", war mein Kommentar zu der Wodka. Deidara nickte und meinte ich solle noch ein Glas nehmen. Ohne großartig nachzudenken nahm ich noch ein Glas, und es folgte ein weiteres Glas und noch ein weiteres, bis ich kein Platz mehr hatte. Noch ganz bei Trost war ich auch nicht mehr, zumindest fühlte ich mich voll fertig. „Un-dd w-was wollen wia jez mach-e-machen?", fragte ich leicht angetrunken. „Was willst du denn?",stellte er eine Gegenfrage.  
„Wora ..uf hättes due dennn L~..ust"stellte ich eine weitere Gegenfrage. Er flüsterte mir was ins Ohr was sich so anhörte wie, lass uns zurück und dann spielen wir etwas. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und folgte ihn einfach mit nach Draußen, wo er ein Waagen startet und mich in das Auto rein bittet. Ich setzte mich neben ihn aufm Beifahrersitz und wir quatschten über irgendwas, was ich jetzt schon nicht mitbekommen habe.  
Auf dem Internat angekommen trug er mich auf Händen und brachte mich auf mein Zimmer. Ich kuschelte mich an seiner Brust, bis er mich auf mein Bett legte und mir ein Kuss gab. Langsam begann er sich aus zuziehen, dabei beobachte ich ihn, als er nur noch eine Boxer an hatte kam er auf mich zu und zog meine Sachen aus, bis auf mein BH und meine Unterhose, er gab mir noch ein Kuss und legte sich zu mir auf dem Bett, ich lächelte ihm entgegen und bekam ein dreckiges Grinsen zurück. Worauf hab ich mich eingelassen? Fragte ein Teil von mir und ein Teil wusste überhaupt nicht, was hier grad abgeht, dies war wohl der Teil, der betrunken war.

**Gebüsche sind cool!**

Langsam wurde ich wach. Ich kuschelte mich an einer Wärmequelle, die neben mir war. Moment. Das fühlt sich an wie eine nackte Brust. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah Deidara, der neben mir schlief. ich entfährnte mich von ihm und sah an mir runter. Oh mein Gott. Warum hatte ich nur Unterwäsche an? "DEIDARA", schrie ich und schüttelte an ihm. "Höö'?", fragte er verwirrt, setzte sich auf und sah mich an. "Oh. Hey, was los? Man hab ich nen Kater. Du nicht? So wie du gestern gesoffen hast, müsstest du doch auch einen haben." Mhh. Ja jetzt wo er es sagte. Ich hatte mega Kopfschmerzen und am liebsten hätte ich jetzt gekotz, aber das war jetzt gerade nicht wichtig. "Wieso bin ich halb Nackt?", fragte ich schockiert. "Wir haben doch nicht etwa, oder?" "Haha. Nein, leider nicht. Du bist plötzlich eingepennt. Wir haben uns nur geküsst, keine Sorge.", meinte er grinsend. "Oh." Moment, eingepennt? Oh Gott, ist ja peinlich, aber gut, ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Ich hatte gestern einfach zu viel Alkohol. Wie es Konan wohl ergeht. Ich guckte zu ihrem Bett, doch dort lag sie nicht drin. "Du Deidara. Wo ist den Konan?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Öhm. Keine Ahnung, also nach der Disco hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen und heute Nacht ist sie auch nicht zurück gekommen. Vielleicht ist sie bei einem der anderen. un" Ich stand auf und zog mir meine Hose an. "Guck weg.", sagte ich zu Deidara und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich hab doch schon alles gesehen, süße, un.", meinte er und grinste. Als er meinen wütenden Blick sah, schaute er auch endlich weg. Ich zog mich schnell um und sagte zu ihm er solle sich mit dem Anziehen beeilen. Falls er hier erwischt wird, gibt es einen Monat Sozialarbeit und da habe ich keine Lust drauf. Zu mal ich es dann alleine hätte machen müssen. Die Lehrer hatten soger Angst vor Akatsuki, obwohl ich es nicht verstehe. Die sind eigentlich ganz nett und ganz okay. Als Deidara endlich angezogen hatte, machte ich die Tür auf uns spänte nach draußen. Niemand zu sehen. "Komm.", sagte ich zu ihm und suchte die Einzel Zimmer von den anderen Aka´s. Warum bekamen die eigentlich ein Einzel Zimmer? Ist doch mies. Ich will auch eins. Bei Kisame´ s Zimmer angekommen, klopften wir an, doch nichts geschah. Vielleicht war er nicht da, oder ne Flamme war bei ihm und er war beschäftigt, also versuchten wir es bei den anderen. Bei denen war das gleiche, niemand öffnete die Tür. "Sag mal wo sind die denn?". fragte ich verwirrt. "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich bei Pain, da sind wir meistens nach der Disco und ziehen uns nen Joint rein, un." Ah ja. Toll zu wissen. Wir gingen zu Pain´ s Zimmer und ich klopfte an. Man hörte von drinnen Geklapper und etwas zerbrach. Was machen die denn da drin? Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, machte Pain uns endlich die Tür auf. "Ach ihr seit es", meinte er kalt. "Ne. Wer denn sonst? Der Weihnachtsmann oder was?", meinte ich genervt. Er ließ uns rein und jetzt sah ich, was sie dort taten. Sie drehten sich nen Joint. Die meisten waren schon stoned, was man an ihren roten Augen sah. "Hey kleine. Du gingst ja gestern ab.", meinte Kisame und grinste mich an. "Hast ganz schön viel gesoffen, schlampe.", meinte Hidan mit nen dreckigen grinsen. Ich würde ihm am liebsten so eine rein hauen. Wieso nennt er mich immer Schlampe? Das regt mich voll auf. "Und? Habt ihr es gestern getrieben?", fragte Sasori uns kalt. Oh, der kann reden? Was für ein wunder. "Ne. Beinah, aber sie ist eingepennt.", meinte Deidara und klang leicht traurig. Wieso hörte er sich traurig an? Wahrscheinlich, weil er mich gestern nicht flachlegen konnte. Tja, hat er Pech gehabt. "Bist halt zu schlecht.", meinte Pain und setzte sich wieder hin. Deidara machte ihm nach un setzte sich neben ihm. "Süße. Du hättest ja auch mit mir mitkommen können. Dann wärst du nicht eingepennt.", meinte Madara und grinste mich an. Ne danke. Da die Jungs zu fett waren, war kein Platz mehr für micch da, also musste ich doff rumstehen und zu gucken, wie die Jungs an ihrem Joint zogen. Ja toll. "Setzt dich hin.", meinte Pain. "Haha. Lustig. Wohin denn? Ihr seit zu fett. ich hab kein Platz mehr.,", meinte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Jetzt guckten mich die andern Jungs auch an und es sah so aus, als ob jeder von ihnen etwas sagen wollten, denn das grinsen von´ihnen wurde immer breiter. "Kannst dich doch auf meinen Schoß setzten.", meinte Pain mit einem süßen grinsen. Hab ich schonmal erwähnt, dass er richtig süß aussieht wenn er grinst? Nein. Okay, jetzt schon. Die anderen guckten ihn nun Böse an. Wollten sie wohl das gleiche sagen? Ich grinste in mich hinein. Sollte ich es nochmal machen? egal, meine Beine taten weh. "Okay.", meinte ich und setzte mich auf ihn. "Willst du auch mal ziehen?", fragte mich Itachi und hielt mir einen Joint hin. Ich nahm ihn und zog dran. Huch, scheiße. Was war das denn? Mir wurde langsam so schwindelig. Ich lehnte mich an Pain, denn ich konnte nicht mehr. Mir gings im Moment richtig scheiße. Warum hab ich denn bloß gezogen?  
Pain gefiel es anscheinend, denn er küsste meinen Hals. Ich liebe es, wenn jemand meinen Hals küsste, aber das ist nicht gut, nicht er. Ich kniff ihm ins Bein und er hörte auf. Ach ja.", meinte ich. "Warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Weiß einer wo Konan ist? Als wir wach wurden, war sie nicht da." "Öhm. Als wir weggefahren sind, sahen wir gerade, wie siie von einem Typen rausgeschleppt wurde. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihr etwas ins Getränk gemischt.", meinte Kakuzu und zog nochmal. Was? Das heißt also, dass sie bei jemand fremdes war? Alleine? Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut. "WOLLT IHR MICH VERARSCHEN? WAS IST WENN IHR JETZT ETWAS PASSIERT? SIE KANNTE IHN NICHTMAL UND ER WILL SIE VIELLEICHT FLACHLEGEN ODER SO WAS. WARUM HABT IHR SIE NUCHT DAVON ABGEHALTEN? IHR SEIT SOLCHE IDIOTEN.", schrie ich sie an, sctand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Hinter mir hörte ich noch jemanden sagen: "Beruhig dich mal.", aber das interessierte mich nicht. ich rannte die Treppe runter und rannte dann gegen der Ausgangstür. Naja, passiert schonmal, wenn man es eilig hat. Ich rieb mir die Stirn und ging nach draußen. Wie viel Uhr war es denn? Niemand draußen. Ich rannte von einem Ort zum anderen. Somit hoffte ich, Konan zu treffen, aber nichts. Als ich gerade wieder reingehen wollte, sah ich jemanden im Gebüsch. Ich ging näher und erkannte Konan. "Oh mein Gott. Konan.", ich rannte zu ihr und schüttelte sie. "Steh auf.", schrie ich sie an. "Pscht. Schrei nicht so. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.", meinte sie, blieb aber trotzdem liegen. "Willst du mich verarschen?. Beweg deinen Arsch ins Bett. Hopp Hopp.", meinte ich. "Nein. Ich kann nicht mehr laufen. Helf mir." Öh nein? Seh ich so aus, als ob ich ihr helfen würde? Sie ist viel zu schwer. Aber so wie sie da lag, konnte ich sie ja nicht liegen lassen. Also half ich ihr auf und schleppte sie in unser Zimmer. Sofort schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und pennte ein. ich legte ihr die Decke über und ging danach selbst in Bett und schlief nochmal ein.

**Date!**

"Hey. Steht mal auf.", schrie jemand und klopfte an der Tür. Ich erschrak und stand auf. "Was ist den los?", fragte ich verschlafen, machte die Tür auf und sah Hidan vor mir, in Boxershorts stehen. Ich muss schon sagen, der hat nen richtig geilen Körper. Halt. Was machst du da? Hör auf zu schwärmen. "Ey Schlampe. Lass mich mal eben rein.", meinte er und ging an mir vorbei. Ich machte die Tür wieder zu. "Was soll das? Und was willst du hier?" "Oh. Du hast die kleine ja wieder gefunden.", meinte er und sah zu Konan. "Naja, egal. Du musst mal bitte unsere Drogen verstecken. Die Lehrer gucken bei uns Jungs heute." "Und? Was wenn die hier hin kommen?", fragte ich ihn wütend. "Die kommen nie zu euch Mädchen, also bitte, süüße.", meinte er und sah mich süß an. "Okay. Aber nicht lange." "Okay. In 5 Stunden hol ich sie wieder. Danke Bitch.", sagte er grinsend und gab mir eine große Tasche, die ich erst jetzt bemerkte. Er zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu und verschwand dann wieder. Super. Jetzt stand ich hier, mit einer Tasche voller Drogen. "Warum hast du sie angenommen? Wenn die Lehrer das heraus bekommen, fliegen wir von dem Internat.", meinte Konan und stand plötzlich neben mir. "Oh, du bist ja schon wach. Nein. Ich schmeiß den scheiß unterm Bett und gut ist.", meinte ich und tat das, was ich sagte. Nun lag die Tasche irgendwo unterm Bett. Pech. "So. Jetzt erzähl mal, wo du gestern nach der Disco warst.", sagte ich nun zu ihr und setzte mich auf mein Bett. "Naja, also, nachdem du mit Deidara getanzt hast und danach verschwunden warst, hatte mich irgendso ein Typ angesprochen, aber ich hab ihn abblitzen lassen. Danach bin an die Bar gegangen und hab mir einen Saft bestellt. Dann kam der Typ wieder und hat mich wieder angebaggert. Weil ich kein Bock auf den hatte, ging ich zur Toilette. Als ich wieder zurück ging, war er nicht mehr da. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und trank meinen Saft. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde mir schwindelig. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte war, die der Typ mich nach sich nach Hause schleppte.", meinte sie. "Och Konan. Du kannst deinen Drink doch nicht einfach so dort stehen lassen. Es gibt solche Idioten, die mischen dir etwas ins Getränk, damit du nichts mehr mitbekommst und sie dich mit nach Hause schleppen, um dich dort flachzulegen.", meinte ich und fing an zu lachen. "Das ist nicht witzig. Vielleicht hat er mich ja echt flachgelegt.", meinte sie geschockt. "Dann bist du wenigstens keine Jungfrau mehr." "MARINA! Das ist nicht lustig.". sagte sie jetzt sauer. "Ja ja, egal. Lass mal in den Essenssaal. Ich hab voll Hunger.", meckerte ich jetzt rum. Wir gingen in den Saal. Er war mal wieder um dieser Uhrzeit voll. Wir schnappten uns beide ein Tablett und legten uns einen Apfel und einen Teller mit Nudeln drauf. "Wo setzen wir uns jetzt hin?", fragte ich und schaute mich um. Sofort sah ich die Akatsuki´ s. Nein, auf die hatte ich jetzt eigentlich keine Lust. Pain sah mich und fing an zu grinsen. Man, warum müssen die eigentlich alle so gut aussehen? Konan riss mich aus meiner Schwärmerei. "Da hinten ist noch ein freier Tisch, Komm.", meinte sie und wir schlenderten dort hin.  
"Sag mal, was ist denn bei dir und Deidara noch passiert?", fragte sie mich und biss in ihren Apfel. "Ja, also, ich weiß nur noch, dass wir uns geküsst haben. Am nächsten Tag, als ich wach wurde, bemerkte ich, dass ich nur noch in Unterwäsche dort lag. Er meinte zwar da lief nichts, aber ich weiß es nicht genau." "Hey kleine.", meinte Pain zu mir und setzte sich neben mir. "Öhm..Hay? Was ist?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt. "Ich..wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit mir essen zu gehen.", meinte er. Ich konnte natürlich nicht Nein sagen. Wer würde denn bei dem schon Nein sagen? Er sieht einfach nur geil aus. Und erst seine Augen. Göttlich. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit ansah. "Aso..öhm ja?" "Okey. cool. Ich hol dich heute Abend um 8 Uhr ab. Bis nachher.", meinte er grinsend und verschwand wieder. "Oh mein Gott. Pass auf. Lass dich nicht auf ihn ein. Die Jungs versuchen jedes, oder fast jedes Mädchen flachzulegen. Die meisten haben sie schon. Aber wenn sie dich dann gevögelt haben, lassen sie dich, wie eine nasse Kartoffel, fallen. Sie spielen nur mit Mädchen, dass ist normal bei denen. Ach ja und damit die anderen wissen oder sehen, dass die eine flachgelegt wurde, bekommt diese einen Knutschfleck am Hals." "Als ob man das sieht.", meinte ich. "Dafür sorgen die schon." "Hä? was..wie meinst du das?", fragte ich sie irritiert. "Lass dich einfach nicht von ihm flachlegen und verlieb dich nicht in ihn. Er spielt dann eh nur mit dir.", sagte sie kalt. "Sag mal, willst du was von dem?", fragte ich sie neugierig.

**Mein erstes Mal mit Pain? Teil 1**

"Nein!", meinte sie und schaute weg. "Das kannst du mir ruhig sagen." "Naja, weißt du, ich wollte mal zu ihnen gehören, dann meinte Pain, wenn ich mit ihm schlafen würde, gehöre ich zu ihnen. So dumm wie ich war, tat ich dies und naja, danach haben sie mich nicht mehr beachtet. Und ich will halt nicht, dass er dir weh tut.", sagte sie und guckte mich traurig an. "Och man. Was für Arschlöcher und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich pass schon auf mich auf. "Dann ist ja gut, aber irgendwie finde ich das komisch!" "Hää, was denn?", fragte ich sie verwirrt. "Das Pain dich nach einem `Date´ gefragt hat, dass hat er noch nie bei einer gemacht. Du hast ihm ganz schön den Kopf verdreht oder, er hat es so dringend nötig, weil er schon alle durch hat.", sagte sie grinsend. Er ist ja süß, aber wenn es stimmt was sie sagt und er mich nur verarscht. Ne, dass glaube ich nicht. Oder? Wir aßen zu ende und gingen zurück in unser Zimmer. "Oh mein Gott. Ich habe nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.", meinte ich hektisch und rannte sofort ins Badezimmer. Ich fing an meine Haare zu glätten. Als ich nach 30 Minuten endlich fertig war, schminkte ich mich, was weitere 15 Minuten dauerte. "Du hast nur noch eine Viertelstunde.", meinte Konan. Huch. Scheiße! Ich rannte zurück in unser Zimmer und kramte in meinem Schrank rum. "Ich finde nichts passendes", schrie ich. "Zieh einfach die grüne Röhrenjeans und das schwarze Top an." "Mhh, ja okay. Hast recht, sieht gut aus." Ich zog mir die Klamotten an und passend dazu schwarze High Heels. Es klopfte an der Tür. Ich machte auf und sah Pain vor mir stehen. "Bist du fertig?", fragte er mich auch sofort. "Halt! Meine Handtasche!", sagte ich und ging zurück um sie zu holen. "So jetzt können wir gehen.", meinte ich grinsend. Er zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und begutachtete mich von oben bis unten. "Siehst heiß aus.", meinte er und grinste mich dreckig an. Oh mein Gott. wie ich es Liebe. Wir gingen raus, zu seinem Auto. Es ware ein Lamborghini in blau. Ist das wirklich sein Wagen? "Ist das deiner?", fragte ich erstaunt. "Ja. Haben mir meine Eltern geschenkt.", meinte er kurz und wir stiegen ein. "Wohin fahren wir?" "Wirst du schon sehen.", meinte er und startete den Motor. Er stellte seine Anlage an und der Bass dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Den ganzen Weg über redeten wir kaum. Nach etwa 15 Minuten waren wir da. Wir stiegen aus und ich sah, wo wir waren. "Pain! Das ist sau teuer hier.", meinte ich geschockt. "Komm jetzt", meinte er kalt. Diese Art von ihm machte mir irgendwie Angst. Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen rein. Es war ganz schön voll, zum Glück hatte er einen Tisch reserviert. Wir setzten uns dort hin, bekamen eine Karte und bestellten dann. Die meisten Sachen haben über 100 Euro gekostet. wie kann der das bloß bezahlen? "Hast du schon mal mit Drogen gedielt?", fragte Pain mich nun. Tolles Thema für ein Date. "Was? Öhm..Nein. Wieso?" "Weil ich will, dass du nach Akatsuki kommst und da musst du es tun.", meinte er und grinste leicht. "Wieso?", wiederholte ich meine Frage. "Weil..ich dich mag. Und jetzt hör auf so viel zu fragen.", meinte er wieder kalt. Was hat der denn für Stimmungsschwankungen? Hat der seine Tage? Und ich soll nach Akatsuki? "Was ist mit Konan?" "Wenn sie will, gehört sie auch dazu. Ich glaube Deidara steht auf die kleine." Jetzt fing ich an zu grinsen. Deidara und Konan? Das wäre süß, aber Moment, sie weiß von dem letzten Mal. Mist! Unser essen kam und wir fingen an zu essen.

Wir waren auf dem Heimweg. Pain war ganz schön sauer auf mich, aber ich konnte doch garnichts dafür.

´Flashback´:  
Ich ging zu Toilette, um im Spiegel zu gucken. Puh, zum Glück war meine Schminke nicht verschmiert. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Taschee un schrieb Konan eine Sms.

Hey Süße!  
Du errätst nie was Pain mir erzählt hat. Er will, dass wir zu Akatsuki kommen und er mag mich. Hat mich voll gewundert. Vielleicht wird aus uns ja was. *schwärm*  
Naja. Er hat mir noch erzählt, dass Deidara angeblich auf dich steht. *grins*  
Bis nachher oder bis morgen.

Lg. Marina :*

Ich sendete die Sms und packte mein Handy wieder weg. Als ich zu unserem Tisch gehen wollte, wurde ich aufgehalten. Irgendso ein Typ meinte mich anbaggern zu müssen. Er packte mir an die Hüfte und versuchte mich zu küssen. Pain riss ihn von mir weg und schlug auf ihn ein. Wir mussten bezahlen, wurden danach rausgeschmissen und haben jetzt Hausverbot.  
´Flashback ende.`

"Kannst du mal mit mir reden? Es ist doch nicht meine schuld, dass er mich angebaggert hat?" Außerdem, brauchtest du ihn ja auch nicht ins Krankenhaus zu prügeln. Das war ein bisschen übertrieben.", meinte ich sauer. Wir fuhren auf den Internatparkplatz. Püh, was für eine Zicke. Warum ist der jetzt so eingeschnappt? Spacken! Ich wollte gerade aussteigen, wurde aber zurück gezogen. Wenige Zentimeter trennten unsere Lippen von einander. "Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er und kam mir näher. Wir küssten uns. Seine Zunge stupste an meine. Er legte eine Hand auf meinem Schenkel. Unsere Zungen umspielten sich wie zwei Gegner. Sein Kuss wurde immer heißer. Ich wusste, dass er mehr wollte, genau so wie ich. "Nicht hier.", flüsterte ich in den Kuss hinein. Er löste sich von mir und stieg aus. Meine Tür wurde geöffnet und ich stieg ebenfalls raus. Pain küsste meinen Hals und hob mich hoch. Nun lag ich in seinen armen und kuschelte mich an ihm.  
Er trug mich bis zu seinem Zimmer, ließ mich runter und kramte nach dem Schlüssel. Als er ihn endlich fand, öffnete er die Tür und ich ging hinein. Ich wurde sofort wieder von Pain geküsst. Er schob mich zum Bett und ich ließ mich hinein fallen. Er beugte sich über mir und küsste meinen Hals entlang.

**Teil 2**

Er zog mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf, um dann meinen Körper wieder mit Küssen zu übersähen. Ich grub meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken, doch das schien ihn nur noch mehr anzumachen. Ich spürte, wie er seine Hände unter meinen Rücken schob und den Verschluss, meines Bh´ s, öffnete. Ich machte mich daran, seine Jeanshose zu öffnen. Nun lag er nur noch mit einer Boxershorts auf mir. Ich merkte, wie es langsam eng in ihr wurde. Er drückte mich ins Bett, während unsere Zungen einmal mehr miteinander spielten. Seine Hände glitten von meinen Brüsten, runter zur Hüfte, öffnete schließlich den Verschluss davon und zog mir die Hose aus. Plötzlich löste Pain sich von mir und schritt zum Schrank, um ein Kondom rauszuholen. Dann kam er wieder zurück und bückte sich über mich, um mich wieder zu küssen. Ich zog mir meine Unterhose aus und er seine Boxershorts. Nun riss er die Packung mit seinen Zähnen auf und streifte es sich über. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Vielleicht hätte ich auf Konan hören sollen?

„Hey. Aufstehen.", sagte jemand und rüttelte an mir. „Lass mich.", sagte ich verschlafen und drehte mich um. Das Licht wurde angemacht, doch das interessierte mich nicht. Auch als mir Decke weggezogen wurde und ich nur noch in Unterwäsche dort lag, schlief ich einfach weiter. Doch als ich vom Bett geschubst wurde und ich mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden landete, ging s zu weit. „Du verdammter Hurensohn! Was soll das?", schrie ich, stand auf und setzte mich aufs Bett. „Nimm deine Klamotten und geh in dein Zimmer. Die Lehrer prüfen heute nach, also beeil dich.", meinte Pain kalt und warf mir meine Sachen ins Gesicht. Ich stand auf, nahm meine Klamotten und schritt zur Tür. „Arsch.", schrie ich Pain ins Gesicht und verließ sein Zimmer. Auf dem Flur kam mir Hidan entgegen. „Hey süße. Heiße Nacht gestern gehabt?", fragte er mich grinsend. „Halts Maul.", meinte ich und wollte weitergehen, doch er hielt mich davon ab. „Anscheinend ja nicht.", sagte er und drückte mich an die Wand. „Komm mit in mein Zimmer, da besorg ich es dir richtig.", meinte er und guckte mich lüstern an. Wie dumm von mir, anstatt dass ich meine Klamotten in Pain´ s Zimmer angezogen habe, stehe ich jetzt nur in Unterwäsche hier. „Hidan" Lass die kleine in ruhe.", sagte Kakuzu bedrohlich und zog Hidan von mir weg. Ich sah in dankend an und rannte schnell zu meiner Zimmertür und öffnete diese. Konan war noch am schlafen, also bekam sie davon nichts mit. Ich schmiss meine Klamotten auf einen Stuhl, legte mich ins Bett und schlief sofort wieder ein. Ich träumte von der letzten Nacht mit Pain. Es war einfach nur toll, aber Konan hatte recht. Er hat mich nur verarscht. Als wir fertig waren, stieg er von mir, steckte sich eine Kippe an und ignorierte mich. (Das hört sich an..xD) So ein Arsch. Es war wieder hell draußen, also stand ich auf und schlenderte ins Badezimmer. Dummerweise, war die Tür zu und ich noch halb am schlafen, also klatschte ich voll dagegen und landete auf meinen Hintern. Zum Glück war Konan nicht da, dass wäre so peinlich gewesen. Ich stand wieder auf und öffnete die Tür. Sofort ging ich zum Spiegel und betrachtete mich in diesem. Mmh, eigentlich sah ich genau so aus wie gestern, nur meine Haare sahen durchgefickt aus. Ich kämmte mir sie und bemerkte erst jetzt, den Riesen Knutschfleck an meinem Hals. Scheiße! Was das den für ein Ding? Das sah aus, als hätte ich ihn mir mit einem Staubsauger gemacht. Okay, dass war vielleicht übertrieben, aber trotzdem was er groß. Den sieht jeder. Ich konnte ihn auch nicht verstecken, da Konan oder ich keinen Schal haben. Ich zog mich und ging raus. Toll und wer stand da? Ja genau, die Jungs von Akatsuki. Ich verdeckte den Knutschfleck mit der Hand und ging an ihnen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, vorbei. Sie guckten mich zwar komisch an, doch das interessierte mich nicht.

Es war bereits 2 Uhr, dass hieß, es gibt essen. Endlich. Boar hatte ich Hunger. Ich ging in den Essenssaal, nahm mir ein Tablett und stopfte mir dort mein essen drauf. Als ich fertig war, sah ich mich nach Konan um, die an unseren Tisch, wo wir immer saßen, saß. Sofort ging ich zu ihr. „Hey. Alles klar?", fragte ich sie freundlich und setzte mich hin. „Du hast nicht auf mich gehört.", meinte sie kalt und biss in ihrem Apfel. „Was?" „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen" „Nein! Hab ich nicht.", sagte ich. „Ach ja? Warum hast du dann einen Knutschfleck von ihm? Warum lügst du mich an? Was soll der scheiß. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde.", meinte sie und guckte mich böse an. „Sind wir doch auch.", sagte ich geschockt. „Anscheinend ja nicht, sonst hättest du nicht mit dem Typen geschlafen, den ich schon seid Jahren liebe.", fauchte sie mich an und verschwand. Scheiße! Was hab ich wieder für ein scheiß gebaut? Warum sagt sie mir nicht, dass sie was von ihm will? „Hey schlampe! Erst seid einer Woche hier und schon mit einen von den Aka´ s gevögelt?", meinte Ino und sie, Sakura und Karin setzten sich gegenüber von mir. „Wer war denn der glückliche?", fragte Karin jetzt interessiert. „Ach verpisst euch. Ihr nervt." „Lass die Finger von ihnen, sonst knallt es.", zischte Sakura. „Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Kisame und die Jungs setzten sich zu uns. „Nein. Wir haben und nut nett unterhalten.", meinte Ino und die 3 verschwanden. „Was wollten die denn von dir?", fragte Itachi kalt. „Nichts! Was wollt ihr?", fragte ich sie und biss in meinen Apfel. „Na ja, da du jetzt zu Akatsuki gehörst, ist es normal, dass wir an einem Tisch sitzen oder etwas zusammen machen.", meinte Pain und grinste mich an. Ich hätte ihn jetzt so eine reinhauen können. Wie kann er nur? „Schnauze". Warum hast du Wichser mir so ein Riesen ding an den Hals gelutscht? Jetzt werde ich voon jedem dumm angeguckt, als Schlampe bezeichnet und Konan ist auch sauer auf mich.", schrie ich ihn an. Oh, wenn Blicke töten würden. „Was hat sie denn?", fragte Deidara. „Ach keine Ahnung. Sie war sauer, dass ich mit Pain geschlafen habe und sie was von ihm will. Man Pain. Ich hasse dich!", sagte ich, stand auf und rannte Richtung Zimmer. Kurz bevor ich die Tür öffnen konnte, wurde ich grob am Arm gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. „Pass auf wie du mit mir redest. Ich bin der Leader, man hat Respekt vor mir und tut das was ich sage. Verstanden? Noch einmal und es gibt ärger.", knurrte er mich an. „Ach ja. Und du darfst alles? Mich einfach flachlegen und danach ignorieren? Du bist ein Arsch.", zischte ich. Er küsste mich plötzlich. In dem Moment ging meine Zimmertür auf und Konan stand im Türrahmen.

**Es tut mir Leid!**

„Öhm, Konan. Das ist nicht so wie es aussieht.", meinte ich und schob Pain von mir weg. „Ach nein, wo nach sah das denn aus?", fragte sie mich skeptisch. „Was willst du eigentlich? Ich will nichts von dir und das mit früher, man ich hab dich nur verarscht. Sie kann ja wohl küssen wen sie will, brauch dich ja nicht interessieren.", mischte Pain sich jetzt ein. Ich stieß ihm mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite, worauf er mir einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Na ja, kannst ja heute Abend wo anders schlafen.", meinte Konan, ging zurück ins Zimmer und schmiss die Tür zu. „Hast du mal wieder toll gemacht.", sagte ich zu Pain, ging an ihm vorbei, nach unten und dann nach draußen. Von weitem sah ich, die anderen Jungs und Kisame, der mir zuwinkte. Ich ging zu ihnen und begrüßte sie. „Hey Leute". „Hay kleine.", grüßten sie zurück. „Wo ist den Pain?", fragte mich Sasori nun. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, ist mir aber auch egal. Der kann verrotten.", meinte ich kalt und setzte mich neben Itachi, unter einem Baum. Ich grinste ihn kurz an, doch von ihm kam nichts. Kühlschrank. „Ist was passiert?", fragte er mich nun und die anderen sahen neugierig zu uns. „Wegen ihm, ist Konan noch sauerer, als vorher.", meinte ich eingeschnappt. „Was hat er den diesmal gemacht?" „Ach Hidan, ist egal. Ihr braucht ja auch nicht alles wissen.", meinte ich und schaute zur Seite. Ich sah, wie unser toller Leader auf uns zu kam und sich paar Meter, gegenüber von mir, hinstellte. „Ihr wisst, was heute zu tun ist oder?", meinte er monoton. „Klar, aber du willst doch nicht etwa, dass sie mitkommt oder?", fragte Kakuzu. „Doch. Wir müssen es ihr nur vorher zeigen.", meinte Pain. Ich verstand nichts davon, also fragte ich nach. „Wovon redet ihr?" „Du wirst heute Drogen verkaufen.", meinte Pain kalt und sah mich nicht einmal an. „W-w-was?", schrie ich geschockt. „Du hast schon richtig gehört." „Ich mach das ganz sicher nicht.", meinte ich. „Und ob du das machst.", sagte er nun knurrend. ich sah zu Itachi, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Am liebsten hätte ich Pain angeschrien, doch das traute ich mich nicht. „Wir holen dich um 6 Uhr ab. Und jetzt kommt Jungs.", sagte er und sie verschwanden. Nun saß ich alleine, unter dem Baum. Ich lehnte mich zurück und genoss es, wie die Sonne auf meinen Körper schien und schloss dir Augen. „Hey Schlampe. Na, biste alleine? Hast keine Freunde.", meinte Sakura und fing, mit den anderen an zu lachen. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah die drei vor mir stehen und Konan. Warte, Konan? „Was machst du denn bei denn?", fragte ich sie geschockt. „Das sind jetzt meine neuen Freunde." „Aha, du weißt schon noch, wie sie dich früher immer fertig gemacht haben oder? Und jetzt, hängst du mit denen ab? Man was hab ich den getan?", fragte ich sie geschockt. „Ach halt deine Schnauze. Du hast gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie gehört jetzt zu uns und du kannst nichts machen. Du bist so ne Schlampe, wie kannst du nur mit Pain rummachen, obwohl du weißt das Konan was von ihm will.", meinte Karin und die vier gingen wieder weg. Was war denn das? und wieso ist Konan jetzt bei denen? Ich wusste doch erst gar nicht, dass sie was von ihm will. Mist, wo soll ich denn heute Abend schlafen. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich wieder mit ihr vertragen, aber wenn sie bei denen abhängt, geht das schlecht.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, ging ich wieder rein, doch ohne Plan, wohin. Meine Füße führten mich zu dem Zimmer von Pain. Nun stand ich davor, mit dem Gedanken, ob ich anklopfen sollte oder nicht.

**Auf dem Boden liegen ist uncool.**

Ich stand 5 Minuten vor Pains Tür, entschied mich dann aber dagegen anzuklopfen. Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg machen wollte, ging die Tür auf und Pain stand vor mir. „Oh, was machst du denn hier? Naja, egal. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du erst morgen Drogen verkaufen wirst, also holen wir dich irgendwann ab." „Okay.", sagte ich kurz und er schloss die Tür wieder. Ich war leicht verwirrt. Da ich immer noch nicht wusste, wo ich schlafen sollte, ging ich nach draußen und setze mich auf eine Bank. Es war bereits 10 Uhr und die Sonne war längst weg. Heute war Vollmond, wodurch es etwas heller war. Ich saß eine halbe Stunde dort, doch es wurde langsam kalt, obwohl wir Sommer hatten. Nach kurzer Zeit, ging ich wieder rein und schlenderte durch die Flure. Mal wieder stand ich vor Pains Tür und wollte anklopfen, was ich mich aber nicht traute, also setze ich mich neben der Tür auf dem Boden. Meine Beine zog ich an mich und schlang meine Arme drum. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief ich auf den Boden, in der Position ein.

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und gähnte. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass ich in einem Bett lag, aber welches wusste ich nicht. Ich setze mich auf und schaute mich um. Es war das Zimmer von Pain. Na super. Rechts von mir vernahm ich Geräusche, die sich anhörten, als wäre jemand am Duschen. Das Geräusch verschwand und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Nun stand Pain vor mir, mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften. „Na. Auch mal wach?", meine er nur monoton und ging zu seinem Schrank, um sich dort seine Klamotten raus zuholen. „Warum lagst du eigentlich vor der Tür auf dem Boden?", fragte er nun un setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. „Ich wusste nicht wohin, also wollte ich erst hier klopfen, hab mich aber nicht getraut." Pain fing nur an zu lachen. „Zieh dir deine Sachen an und dann komm." Moment, warum habe ich nur meine Unterwäsche an und warum liegen meine Klamotten auf einem Stuhl? „Pain!" „Was denn? So warst du bequemer.", meinte er nur und ich zog mich an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es bereits 16 Uhr war. „Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte ich Pain. Er gab mir keine Antwort, doch beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich mich anzog. Ich musste schmunzeln. „Wirst du schon sehen.", meinte er nach dem ich fertig war. Spanner! Pain öffnete die Tür, ging hinaus und ich hinterher. Wie gestern, begaben wir uns zu dem Baum, wo die anderen schon auf uns warteten. „Hey, auch mal da?", fragte Kakuzu wütend. „1. hat sie einen Namen und 2. kommt sie mit." „Wohin denn?", fragte ich leicht verwirrt. „Erst gehen wir ins Kino, dann was essen und später inne Disse.", meinte Deidara. Ich nickte. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht wirklich Lust, aber was soll man machen? Ich sah nach links und erblickte Konan mit den anderen Tussen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten. Sofort schaute ich wieder zu den anderen. Heute hatte ich keine Lust auf Streit. „Ja, dann lasst uns mal los.", hörte ich nur noch von Pain. Wir standen alle auf und gingen zu den Autos. Diesmal hatte jeder der Jungs eins. Ich stieg bei Pain ein. Er setze sich auf den Fahrersitz und wir fuhren los. Ich schaltete am Cd-player rum, bis ich ein gutes Houselied fand und drehte auf. Die ganze fahrt über, schwiegen wir uns an. Nach etlichen Minuten, kamen wir auch endlich an und stiegen aus. „Wo sind denn die anderen?" „So wie es aussieht noch nicht da. Was fragst du so doof?", knurrte Pain mich an. Was sollte das denn? Es war eine ganz normale Frage. Am besten las ich ihn heute erst mal in Ruhe. Die anderen kamen und ich stellte mich zu hidan. „Na süße!", meinte dieser nur und grinste mich dreckig an. Ich lächelte zurück und er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter, was Pain gar nicht gut fand, denn er bestrafte uns mit tödlichen Blicken. Dies interessiert Hidan anscheinend nicht, denn er las seinen Arm dort wo er war. „Das mit dem essen schaffen wir heute bestimmt nicht mehr.", meinte Tobi traurig. „Halt deine Schnauze und kommt.", meinte Pain nur kalt und wir gingen alle zur Kasse um uns Karten für den neuen Film von American Pie zu holen. Als dies erledigt war, gingen wir sofort zu unserem Kinosaal, da wir ziemlich spät dran waren. Ich setzte mich zwischen Sasori und Kakuzu.

Als der Film endlich zu ende war, stürmte ich nach draußen an die frische Luft. Die Luft im Kino war schrecklich. Kurze Zeit später, kamen auch die anderen raus. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte mich Itachi besorgt. „Ja, ist alles bestens.", gab ich zurück. „Kisame? Ich fahre bei dir mit, wenn es in Ordnung für dich ist.", fügte ich schnell hinzu. Kisame war verwirrt und schaute zu Pain, der mich die ganze Zeit ansah. „Von mir aus gerne.", sagte er nun und grinste wieder. Wir stiegen ein und fuhren los. Ab zur Disco. Was das wohl alles passieren wird?

**Disco, Disco. Party, Party!**

Wir fuhren auf dem Parkplatz von der Disco. Diesmal waren Kisame und ich die letzen, die ankamen. Er meinte, er müsste langsam fahren, weil ich mit fahre. Kisame hielt mir die Tür auf, ich stieg aus und wir gingen zu den anderen. „Auch mal da?", fragte Pain uns, doch wir gaben keine Antwort und gingen zum Eingang. Der Türsteher sah zu Pain. „Hey Pain. Auch mal wieder da? Wer ist denn die kleine?", fragte er ihn. „Meine Begleitung.", meinte er kalt. „Ist sie auch, so wie die anderen, erst 17?" „Willst du gar nicht erst wissen." „Okay, geht rein.", meinte der Türsteher trotzdem. Ich wunderte, aber traute mich nicht zu fragen. Wir gingen rein. Es stank nach rauch und die Musik dröhnte mir in den Ohren. die Jungs steuerten zur Bar, also folgte ich ihnen. Sie bestellten sich alle einen Drink, außer ich. „Hier. Trink", schrie Kisame mir schon fast ins Ohr und hielt mir ein Glas hin. „Was ist das?", fragte ich ihn, musste aber auch fast schreien, weil die Musik zu laut war. „Probier.", meinte er nur und grinste. Ich trank ein schluck und stellte fest, dass es Wodka mit Red Bull ist. Wie ich das zeug liebte, also trank ich es auf ex. „Willst du tanzen?", fragte Itachi mich, der neben mir saß. „Klar gerne.", antwortete ich. Er nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich zur Tanzfläche. Seine Hände hatte er an meiner Hüfte. Wir tanzten eng umschlungen miteinander. Öfters sah ich, wie Pain wütend rüber guckte, doch das störte mich nicht. Als dann das Lied No Beef von Afrojack kam, hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass Sona da wäre.  
Nach dem das Lied zu ende war, setzten wir uns zu den anderen und ich hörte den andern zu. „Okay Marina, jetzt wirst du Drogen verkaufen. Verstanden?", meinte Pain und gab mir ein Tütchen. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie das geht.", meinte ich zu ihm. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich da gar keine Lust drauf. Wieso bin ich bloß hier? „Siehst du den einen Typen da vorne, der die ganze Zeit hier rüber guckt? Er ist Stammkunde. Du gehst einfach zu ihm hin und verkaufst das Teil. Du darfst dich nur nicht erwischen lassen.", sagte Itachi. Ich nickte bloß, stand dann auf und ging zu dem Mann. Er sah aus wie Mitte 20. Ich machte alles so, wie es mir gesagt wurde. So tat ich es noch bei anderen, bis ich nichts mehr hatte. Ich ging zurück zu den anderen und gab Pain das Geld. Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, stand er einfach auf, gab mir neue Tütchen und ging zur Bar. Da sie weiter weg war, konnte ich ihn kaum sehen. „Der macht sich jetzt bestimmt ne Tusse klar.", meinte Sasori grinsend. „Sei still.", sagte Madara, stupste ihn an und sah zu mir. War das ihr ernst? „Ich bin eben auf Toilette.", meinte ich kurz und stand auf. Ich ging extra an der Theke vorbei, um zu sehen, ob die Jungs recht hatten und das hatten sie. Pain knutschte mit einer Brünetten rum. Einige Minuten stand ich bloß reglos dort und guckte die beiden an. Mein Herz zerbrach und ich rannte aufs Klo. Ich wollte das nicht sehen und glaubte es auch nicht. Ich ging zum Waschbecken und wischte mir die Tränen weg. Meine Schminke war völlig verschmiert, also versuchte ich, so viel es ging zu retten. Plötzlich hörte ich von draußen Geschreie. „Polizei. Jeder bleibt hier!", schrie jemand. Ich vernahm Schüsse und bekam Panik, also machte ich die Tür einen spalt auf und schaute nach draußen, zu dem Sofa, wo die Jungs vorher saßen. Doch sie waren nicht mehr da. Die sind bestimmt abgehauen, dachte ich. Na toll. Ich schloss die Tür wieder und suchte nach einem Fenster. Endlich fand ich eins. Es war zwar klein, aber mit viel quetschen würde ich da wohl durchpassen. Ich versuchte es aufzumachen, was mir leider nicht gelang. Dadurch bekam ich noch mehr Panik. Was sollte ich bloß machen? Ich hatte immer noch die ganzen Drogen bei mir. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Da sah ich einen Stuhl am Eingang stehen. Warum er da stand, fragte ich mich auch. Ich nahm in und schmiss in gegen das Fenster, was darauf hin in tausend Glassplitter zersprang. Wegen der Musik, konnte man es draußen nicht hören. Ich kletterte aus dem Fenster, schnitt mich ein paar Mal, was mir aber egal war. Ich fiel runter und direkt in ein Haufen Matsche. Super, heute war echt nicht mein Tag. Ich stand auf und ging zum Parkplatz. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und die Jungs waren noch da. Doch leider, hatte ich Pech. Plötzlich vibriere mein Handy. Ich holte es raus und las die Sms.

Hay,

wollte dir nur sagen, dass du unser Zimmer haben kannst.

Ich bin jetzt mit Ino in einem Zimmer.

Die Zimmertür ist offen.

Konan.

Wenigstens etwas. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Internat. Mit Absatz Schuhen war das gar nicht mal so leicht. Es kam mir ewig lang vor. Ich kam endlich an und schlenderte sofort die Treppe hoch und dann in mein Zimmer. Die Tür war offen, also trat ich ein und schmiss mich sofort auf mein Bett.

**Schön, dich wieder bei mir zu haben!**

Am nächsten Tag, klingelte mein Wecker. Es war mal wieder Schulzeit. Ich schmiss den Wecker gegen die Wand und stand auf. Gestern Abend, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was alles so geschah. Auf die Jungs kann man sich auch nicht verlassen. Vor allem nicht auf Pain. Warum musste ich mich immer in solche Arschlöcher verlieben und warum muss ich mich immer so verarschen lassen? Ich ging ins Badezimmer und machte mich für den Unterricht fertig. Jetzt musste ich an Konan denken. Ob sie wohl neben mir heute sitz, oder doch neben einer der anderen. Ich fühlte mich hier so einsam und wollte wieder nach Hause, doch meine Eltern würden es sicher nicht erlauben. Als ich fertig war, holte ich meine Schultasche und ging zur Klasse. Mal wieder kam ich zu spät zum Unterricht. „Ach, sie kommen auch mal?", fragte mich Kurenai. „Verschlafen.", sagte ich kurz und setze mich auf meinem Platz. Was mich wunderte war, dass Konan neben mir saß. Ich dachte, sie würde sich umsetzen. „Hey.", sagte ich kurz zu ihr und lächelte sie an. Von ihr kam nur ein „Mmh". Langsam nervte es mich. Warum macht sie das? ich riss ein Stück Papier aus meinen Block und schrieb etwas drauf.

Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst,

aber wieso?

Es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund,

außer Pain.

Aber wollen wir uns wirklich wegen einem Jungen streiten?

Er ist eh ein Arsch.

Ich schob den Zettel nach rechts, zu Konan. Sie las sich ihn durch, schrieb auch etwas drauf und schob in dann zurück zu mir. Ich machte ihn auf und las ihn mir durch.

Du hast recht.

Wir sollten uns nicht wegen so einem Streiten.

Und außerdem, haben die 3 Weiber mich nur benutz.

Sie wollten Informationen von Akatsuki und so etwas.

Wenn er dir nichts ausmacht, können wir ja heute ein Eisessen gehen.

Ich steckte den Zettel in meine Tasche und lächelte Konan zu. Sie lächelte kurz zurück und wir konzentrierten uns auf den Unterricht.

Als es endlich klingelte, packte ich schnell meine Tasche und verschwand aus der Klasse. Es war mal wieder so langweilig. Ich wartete vor der Tür auf Konan, doch sie kam nicht. Anstelle von ihr, gesellten sich die Jungs zu mir. „Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte ich sie genervt. „Warum bist du so genervt?", fragte mich Tobi. „Willst du mich verarschen? Ihr habt mich gestern einfach dort alleine gelassen.", sagte ich und wurde sauer. „Wir haben dich gesucht, aber nicht mehr gefunden und dann sind wir halt weg, weil die Bullen uns sofort mit genommen hätten.", meinte nun Kisame. „Wo sind die restlichen Drogen?", fragte mich Pain plötzlich. „Die kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken. Die hab ich weg geschmissen, weil die Bullen mich angehalten hatten. Ich hatte Glück, dass sie nichts entdeckt haben, also komm mir nicht mit so einem scheiß.", fauchte ich ihn an. Von ihm kam nur ein knurren, doch das ignorierte ich gekonnt, denn Konan kam aus der Klasse. „Auch mal da?" „Ja tut mir leid. Die haben mich aufgehalten.", meinte Konan und sah die Jungs an. „Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen?", fragte uns nun Itachi. „Ja. Wir haben uns nur wegen so einem scheiß gestritten.", meinte ich und sah zu Pain. Dieser sah mich nur böse an, doch ich grinste ihn frech an. „Dann lass uns los.", sagte ich zu Konan und zog sie hinter mir her. „Denk dran, um sechs Uhr bei dem Baum.", rief Sasori uns noch hinter her. „Wieso, was wollen die denn?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Irgend so eine Besprechung.", meinte ich knapp, denn mehr wusste ich auch nicht. Mir wird auch nie etwas erzählt.

Wir kamen endlich bei der Eisdiele an, wo wir schon lange nicht mehr waren. Wir setzen uns hin und bestellten etwas. „Was wollten Sakura und so eigentlich gerade von dir?" „Die haben mich beleidigt und meinten, ich solle mich nicht mehr bei denen Blicken lassen. Und meine Klamotten werden sie aus dem Zimmer schmeißen.", erzählte sie und aß ein Löffel von dem Eis. „Ach, hör nicht auf die. Du weißt doch, wie bescheuert die sind. Mach dir nichts draus." „Ja, da hast du recht. Ich freu mich, dass wir uns wieder vertragen haben.", meinte sie fröhlich und umarmte mich. „Ja ich mich auch.", freute ich mich.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, gingen wir wieder zurück. Da es schon sechs Uhr war, steuerten wir sofort zu dem Baum, wo der Treffpunkt mit den Jungs war, drauf zu. „Ihr seid zu spät.", meinte Pain. „Pech.", gab ich frech von mir. Wieder hat er mich nur mit Blicken bestraft, was mich wundert, denn wenn es ein anderer gesagt hätte, wäre der jetzt wahrscheinlich im Krankenhaus. „Wir wollen heute besprechen, wer was macht.", meinte Itachi nach kurzer Zeit. „Wie meinst du das?", frag Konan schüchtern. „Da du jetzt auch bei uns bist, können wir besser und schneller Geld verdienen. Deswegen haben wir uns etwas überlegt.", sagte nun Kakuzu, was mal wieder klar war, denn wenn es um Geld geht, ist er immer sofort bei der Sache.

„Und was habt ihr euch überlegt?", fragte ich nun neugierig. Da wir jetzt bei Akatsuki sind, kommen wir hier auch nicht so schnell wieder raus und müssen auch alles machen, was uns gesagt wird. Leider. Vielleicht hätte ich es mir vorher überlegen sollen. „Ich werde dir beibringen, wie man ein rennen fährt und Madara bringt Konan bei, wie man Drogen verkauft. Das du das nicht so hinbekommst, haben wir ja gestern gesehen.", erklärte und Pain monoton. „Und wann fangen wir damit an?" „Sofort morgen", sagte nun Zetsu. „Damit wir schnell Geld bekommen." „Kakuzu, kannst du auch mal an etwas anderes denken?", fragte ich ihn. „Nein!", kam die kurze Antwort von ihm. „Wir hohlen euch morgen früh ab, also seid dann schon bereit.", meinte nun Deidara. Dass alle ihren Senf dazu geben müssen. „Gute Nacht, süße!", meinte Hidan noch zu mir und verschwand. Von Pain bekam er einen schlag auf den Hinterkopf, was mich zum schmunzeln brachte. Irgendwie ist Pain ja doch ganz süß.

**Jetzt geht's erst richtig los.**

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und die Vögel zwitscherten, wodurch ich langsam wach wurde. Ich setze mich auf und sah zu Konan, die noch immer schlief. Langsam fragte ich mich wie spät es sei, denn sonst, ist Konan immer die erste, die wach wird. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst acht Uhr war. So früh war ich noch nie wach. Wann wollten die Jungs noch mal kommen? Ach egal. Ich stand auf und schlenderte ins Badezimmer. Da ich immer noch müde war, wusch ich mir mein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Ich blickte in den Spiegel und sah, das meine Haare total scheiße aussahen, also schnappte ich mir mein Glätteisen und glättete sie mir. Danach schminkte ich mich noch kurz und war dann auch fertig für den Tag. Da ich immer noch nichts von Konan hörte, ging ich wieder ins Zimmer und machte sie wach. „Was ist los?", fragte sie verschlafen. „Es ist spät und wir sollten doch früh aufstehen, weil die Jungs uns doch abholen wollten. Schon vergessen?", fragte ich sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Achso~. Nein ich weiß das noch, aber ist es denn schon so spät?" „Jupp, also beeil dich.", meinte ich noch kurz und zog mich dann um. Als ich gerade fertig wurde, klopfte es an der Tür und ich machte sie auf. „Hey. Bist du fertig?", fragte mich Pain monoton. „Ich öhm, bin fertig.", gab ich zurück. „Dann komm mit. Wir haben heute viel zu tun." Ich nickte kurz, sagte Konan tschüss und ging ihm dann hinterher. Wir gingen zum Parkplatz, doch auf den Weg dahin, haben wir kein Wort gesprochen, was nichts Neues ist. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass wir vor einem ganz anderen Wagen standen. „Wem gehört der?" „Mir.", meinte Pain kurz. Ich war verwirrt, denn ich wusste nicht, was das sollte. Das einzige was ich wusste, war dass ich bei Autorennen mitmachen sollte. Aber ich konnte kaum Auto fahren. „Damit werden wir die nächste Zeit üben.", meinte er trocken. Ich musste schlucken, denn ich wusste, was mir bevor stand. Das werde ich niemals schaffen. „Steig ein. Wir fahren an einem Ort, wo uns keiner sehen kann." Ich tat was er sagt und stieg ins Auto ein und schnallte mich an.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten kamen wir endlich an. Es war eine verlassene Gegend, wahrscheinlich, trainierten sie hier immer. „Dort drüben ist unsere Werkstatt.", sagte er kurz und deutete auf ein großes Lagerhaus. „Hier wirst du die nächsten Tage und Wochen trainieren. Wir wechseln uns immer ab mit trainieren, weil ich nicht immer Zeit habe." „Okay, aber ich kann das nicht.", gab ich klein laut zu. „Deswegen sind wir ja auch hier." Er hielt mir die Fahrertür auf und deutete so, dass ich einsteigen sollte. Ich schluckte noch einmal und stieg dann ein. Auf dieser Seite, des Autos, fühlte ich mich so unwohl. Ich war es nicht gewohnt und hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Zu Hause durfte ich zwar auch öfters fahren, doch das war etwas anderes, denn mein Vater hat mir dann geholfen. Doch jetzt, sollte ich es alleine machen? Pain stand genervt neben dem Auto. Nach kurzer Zeit klopfte er an die Scheibe, die ich dann runterkurbelte und lehnte sch dann daran. „Willst du es nicht mal anmachen?", fragte er mich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich guckte ihn verdattert an, bis ich verstand, was er sagte. Das sah bestimmt scheiße aus, dachte ich und legte mein Kopf auf das Lenkrad. Dummerweise find es an zu tüten du und ich erschreckte mich. „Pain, ich glaube das wird heute nichts mehr.", sagte ich leicht gekränkt. Angesprochener seufzte einmal kurz, stand auf und ging zur Beifahrertür, die er öffnete und dann einstieg. Er grinste mich kurz an und küsste mich dann leidenschaftlich. „Okay. Ich glaub, ich schaffe es.", sagte ich eher zu mir selbst. Ich schaltete den Wagen an und fuhr los.

„Geht doch.", meinte Pain, als ich anhielt. „Reicht das für heute?", fragte ich erleichtert. „Ja, aber morgen geht es weiter. „Was?", schrie ich. „Okay. dann fahren wir jetzt wieder zum Internat." Da ich keine Lust hatte wieder auszusteigen, stieg ich einfach auf die andere Seite und saß nun auf Pains Schoss. Dieser guckte mich zwar verwirrt an, doch ich grinste nur. Nach langem überlegen, küsste Pain mich plötzlich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und Pain streichelte mir über den Rücken und zog mir mein Top aus. „Nicht hier.", flüsterte ich. „Wo denn sonst? Hier ist doch niemand.", meinte er und knabberte mir am Ohr. „Okay.", stöhnte ich und er küsste meinen Hals entlang, bis zu meinen Brüsten und öffnete meinen BH. Ich zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus und öffnete seine Hose, was er bei mir auch tat.

Beim Internat angekommen, blieben wir kurz vor meiner Zimmertür stehen. Pain grinste mich frech an, gab mir noch kurz einen Kuss und wünschte mir dann gute Nacht. Ich machte die Tür auf und ging hinein. Sofort kam Konan auf mich zu. „Auch mal da?", fragte sie mich auch schon. „Es hat halt etwas länger gedauert.", gab ich zu. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen.", meinte sie kurz und ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und legte sich hin. „Un wie war es bei dir?", fragte ich sie nach kurzer Zeit. „Also~.."


End file.
